l'amour ?
by Andree16
Summary: ses talons claquent dans les couloirs de poudlard pourtant elle n'est pus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps...


Il est horrible ce petit bruit de pas dans les couloirs de poudlard, il est horrible ce bruit de craies qui grince sur le tableau noir ébène alors que personne n'écrit elles sont horribles ces portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment sans que l'ont ne les touchent. Nous sommes a poudlard le 12 decembre 1999 l'ecole est hantee par l'esprit d'une jeune fille depuis plus de 50 ans .Personne se sait pourquoi et personne ne le saurât jamais .cette jeune fille seule fait claquer ses petits talons dans tous les couloirs de poudlard au grand désespoir des occupants. On raconte que les rares élevés ayant croisé son regard d'un bleu plus profond que la mer sont mort. Non pas de peur ou de folie mais de chagrin .cette jeune fille aux cheveux plus blond que les blés les fait mourir de tristesse .cette jeune fille était élève a poudlard il y a longtemps de cela .un soir elle s'endormit dans sa chambre bien au chaud dans son lit .un soir elle s'endormit paisiblement et rêva. Un soir elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla jamais. Que savait-vous du rêve ? Je vais vous dire ce que je pense du rêve . Le rêve c'est le seul moment de notre vie ou nous sommes réellement libre ,nous pouvons être qui nous voulons aller ou bon nous semble et faire tout ce que nous voulons .enfin presque tout .oui car dans un rêve on ne peut pas mourir .vous aller peut être trouver cela bête mais réfléchissez y bien car après tout si un rêve arrive à nous tuer ?nous ne sommes plus la pour en parler .les medicomages ont dit que cette jeune fille est décédée dans son sommeil . Sans doute son cœur qui a lâcher dut au stress a la fatigue ...mais ce qui réellement passer c'est que sont pire cauchemar l'a finalement rattrapé .Je m'appelle Maisy Reynolds je suis en 5eme anne a serdaigle et hier soir j'ai croiser le regard d'une jeune fille aux yeux d'un bleu plus profond que la mer elle avait l'air si triste si désemparée si apeurer .j'ai voulu savoir son nom ,j'ai voulu l'aider mais comment elle ne parler pas .elle s'est simplement contenter de me regarder pendant quelques secondes ,quelques minutes quelques heures peut être je ne sais pas .la seule chose don't je me souviens c'est d'avoir pleuré seule pendant de longues heures suite a cela , comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas la seule chose que je sait c'est que a l'emplacement exact où je l'ait vue s'est trouver a l'instant ou elle a disparu une lettre .

"je savais. là où tout a commencé tu dois aller .

Car il y a 50 ans une erreur a été commise ,

le passe m'attire le présent m'effraie mais jamais je

ne reviendrais . "

2 jours pour trouver 48 h pour chercher ou tout a commencé car passer ce délai de chagrin je mourais . J'ai cherché et chercher qui pouvais être cette fille . Et on me parla par hasard d'une fille qui était au lycée il y a 50 ans blonde en 5eme année a serdaigle alors j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être un début de piste . C'est donc sur cette pensée que je me rendis a la bibliothèque car en tant qu'élève sérieuse elle devait y passer beaucoup de temps . Mais ce n'est que trop tard que je compris quel avait était son cauchemar cette nuit-là . Leurs regards se sont croiser ici par erreur ou par fatalité .elle l'a aimé

il l'a faite espérer mais l'a laisser tomber .le vrai bonheur dans la vie c'est d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour .son pire cauchemar s'est réaliser . Le chagrin l'a emporter avec lui dans l'éternité . Depuis la nuit des temps l'amour ,un assassin redoutable ,est en liberté .on ne compte plus ses victimes. Car la ou tout commence tout se termine je regarde une dernière fois la bibliothèque tous ces livres qui m'ont pourtant mis en garde BERENICE . ROMEO .JULIETTE .TRISTANT ISEULT

poudlard est depuis toujours et pour toujours un théâtre ou nous jouons notre rôle d'élèves mais une fois que le rideau est tirée ,se joue une autre pièce ,notre pièce . Une pièce qui métrais a genoux les auteurs tragiques et donnerais des réponses aux plus grandes philosophes

la vie c'est quoi ? 4 mots ,un début ,l'amour ,le rêve ,une fin .

Car apres tout comment aurait-il pu l'aimer alors qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment ? TOM JEDUSOR .


End file.
